Religious beliefs
belief system: The church of the broken god is a cult that believes in the fact that flesh and blood are inferior to mechanical technology. They partake in the mechanization of their own bodies in the hopes of getting closer to their god. They believe that natural life is evil and mechanization is the way to cure that evil. many members of the church have partaken in this mechanization. They believe that through mechanization they can get closer and to be better seen in the eyes of their god Mekhane. In their belief there are two gods Mekhane and Yaldabaoth. Mekhane was a large deity mage of mechanical parts and was believed to be the god of machinery and intellect. Yaldabaoth was believed to be a large deity made of many large creature parts and flesh and was believed to be the god of flesh and basic animal instinct. Together Yaldabaoth and Mekhane had created man. Yaldabaoth gave mankind their shape and bodies, while Mekhane gave man thought, wisdom, and intelligence. Humanity grew more powerful, intelligent and became more civilized. Though they did become more civilized in the process they also forfeited their basic animal instinct. This occurrence made Yaldabaoth infuriated that mankind had given up the basic instincts that she had given them. Yaldabaoth had tried to destroy mankind's creations so they would be animals once more as she intended. To save humanity Mekhane shattered himself and used his broken body to craft a cage to hold Yaldabaoth. Many of Mekhanes fragments fell to earth in many forms of technology in hopes that his believers will someday be able to rebuild him. Yaldabaoth had left six archons in the city of adytum who were ordered to be prepared and wait for her one day fated return. Now Mekhane is shattered and awaiting for her followers to rebuild him so that he could lead them to glory while Yaldabaoth rages against a weakening cage with her children seeping through the cracks. Her faithful await her return so that they may return man to the dark ages. The church seeks to repair their god through mechanical and technological means, ranging from machines that will put the god back together to artificial intelligence or robotic bodies that the god can occupy. However they believe that any body constructed must be perfect otherwise the god will not inhabit it. history: While the practices and most of the churches grounds are unknown we have found some places that they consider to be holy grounds. Evidence of the church and religion have dated back to the times of ancient greece and back then were known as the Mekhanites. The main faction of this religion is the broken church led by his holiness Robert Bumaro. Robert Bumaro was given the name builder of the broken god and has held this title since 1946. Two other main factions had arose other that the broken church over the course of time: One arose during the industrial revolution and was named the cogwork orthodox church. This faction was the first one to start mechanization on themselves for religious purposes. They believed that the addition of mechanical parts to their bodies could bring them closer or even to mirror their god.